Saiyin Chronicles
by DarkMoonBeam31
Summary: Vegeta has a long lost sister who is coming to assasinate him. I'll update once every week. Go easy on me (one of my first fics) Enjoy!


This is one of my first fics. Be gentle. Enjoy!  
  
ZaraSS2:Vegeta's younger sister princess of the saiyans.   
Kash: Zara's protector, and closest friend, also brother of Nappa.  
VegetaSS3: Prince of the saiyans member of E.S.F., Father of Trunks.  
GokuSS4/Kakarot: Leader of E.S.F., married to Chichi father of Gohan.  
GohanSS2: Goku and Chichi's son, member of E.S.F.   
Goten: Goku's second son.  
Krillin: Goku's best friend and Member of E.S.F.  
Yamcha: Goku's friend used to be Bulma's boyfriend member of E.S.F   
Tien: Three eyed guy member of E.S.F.  
Chiatzou: An eternal child Tien's best friend and member of E.S.F.  
Piccolo: A namek warrior who used to be evil but then he trained Gohan afterwards he joined E.S.F.  
Puar: A shape shifting floating cat, friend of Yamcha's  
Oolong: A shape shifting pig not very important.  
Yajerobi: A fat lazy bum who always runs from a battle.  
Chichi: Wife of Goku the most stubborn and determined woman in the universe.  
Bulma: a whiner and a pain in the butt, mother of Trunks.  
Trunks: Vegeta's son future member of E.S.F.  
Master Roshi: A perverted old man who teaches the art of Kamesensin.  
Fiore: The leader of The Five a guy who is infatuated with Zara.  
Darator: Second in command takes control when Fiore get injured, sick, etc.  
Saun Saun: One of the twins since she's a twin she's only 1/2 of a member.   
Soun Soun: See the line above.  
Mashra: One of the members of The Five dumb and super strong.  
Arckle: The dumbest weakest member of The Five.  
Yotour: A Namekian Elemental trainer   
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yanzabit Heights  
_______________________________________________________________________  
As our story begins Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta are taking a break from their 3 month training session. "Hey Vegeta," Goku asks, "what's wrong your fighting like a girl?" "Shut up Kakarot," Vegeta shouted. "Woah, who put a crab in your shorts?" Krillin asked. "Nothing lets just get on with this," Vegeta snapped. "Vegeta were not going to continue until you tell us what's wrong," Goku said. Vegeta just growled and threw a punch at Goku's jaw, which he quickly grabbed and threw Vegeta to the ground and then sat on him. "Get off me Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, "Your crushing my ribs!" "Tell us what's bothering you and I'll let you up," Goku replied. Krillin had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing his head off. "Fine I miss someone I had to leave behind at head quarters." Vegeta said. "Who," Krillin asked. "My sister," Vegeta gasped out, "Kakarot your crushing my lungs." Goku got off of Vegeta allowing him to breath again. "I didn't know you had a sister," Krillin said. "No one does not even Bulma," Vegeta replied. "Well why didn't tell anyone," Goku asked, "And why haven't you said anything about it till now." "Because I don't want anyone to pity me or anything like that, and I only told you because you were crushing my ribcage." Vegeta replied. "Well I guess that makes sense," Krillin said. "You really must miss her," Goku said, "your not fighting like a saiyan." "I know," Vegeta sighed, "I really do."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
At Head Quarters  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"HEEYA!" Zara screamed throwing a punch at Kash, he quickly grabbed it and sent her flying into the wall. "You're Getting good Kash," She said smoothly standing up ,"But not good enough!" She flew forward at a startling speed and hit Kash full force in the chin. He was about to counter with a kick when: "Times up training session over," a mechanical voice said. both warriors sat on the ground out of breath. "Your getting better," Zara commented between breaths. "Thanks," Kash replied, "I've been practicing alot." "Princess Zara to computer room," said another mechanical voice. "Huh?" Zara wondered. "Well we'd better go," said Kash getting up. "Yeah lets go," Zara muttered.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
At the computer room  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I wonder what they want," Zara said to Kash. He just shrugged. "Well hello Zara," a silky voice said. "Oh no," Zara moaned and turned around, "Hello Fiore." "Hello," he said, his eyes instantly looked at Kash who was glaring at him. "Well I'd better get going," he said quickly walking out the door. "Well that was weird," Zara said. "Yeah weird," Kash said watching Fiore retreat back through the door. "Your probably wondering why I asked you here," An elderly man said. "Yeah," Zara said turning around, "what's up?" "We've located your brother prince Vegeta," the man said. "Where is he," Zara said in a monotone voice. "He is on the planet Earth," The man replied, "Since you are his only living relative we wanted to ask you to go get him dead or alive." Zara only nodded her head "I've programmed the course of your ships and they will be ready within the hour, that is if you'll take the mission." The man said. "Yeah sure we'll do it," Kash said watching Zara. "All right then good luck to you both," he said turning around and going back to his work. "Come on Kash we have work to do," Zara said quietly walking out the door seconds before Kash.... Meanwhile another person had heard the announcement of Vegeta's whereabouts, "Hmmm this could be very useful information," Fiore said stepping out of the shadows.  



End file.
